


Kisses Are Always Needed

by LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12



Series: R&M [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12/pseuds/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12





	Kisses Are Always Needed

“Alright Morty, since both Mom and Dad are gone for the weekend, and Rick left to visit an old friend in Oregon, I have to watch you. But, I’m not gonna be doing that. You are gonna stay in your room while I have my girlfriend over. You will be quiet. Understand?”

A mixture of confusion and surprise covered Morty’s face. “G-girlfriend? Wh-when did you get a girlfriend? Do-do Mom and Dad know?”

Summer put her hands on her hips and glared down at him. “No, they don’t, and they won’t learn if you know what’s good for you.”

Morty gulped and pulled the collar of his shirt away from his neck, nervously. The doorbell rung and Summer instantly started to push Morty upstairs. Morty couldn’t get one word in as she pushed him into his room and put a chair underneath the handle, locking him inside. The door knob shook and she could hear Morty shouting to be let out.

“I’ll let you out when she leaves!” Summer yelled over her younger brothers protests to be let out.

The doorbell rung again and Summer rushed downstairs she opened the door seeing Jessica at the door wearing a short skirt and a crop top with her regular headband and a smile on her face.

“Hello Summer. So, your creepy brother isn’t here right?” Summer moved from in front of the door and let Jessica in the house.

“Nope,”

She was then cut off by Morty slamming on the door of his room. Summer shrugged, looking at her tense. “Well, sorta.”

Jessica smiled and kissed her on the corner of her lips. She blushed and wrapped her arm around her shoulders and pulled her into the living room. Jessica put on a random fashion show and leaped onto Summer lap. She pulled a tube of lipstick from out of her bra and applied it to her lips before abandoning the tube and pressing kisses to Summer’s face, leaving bright red, lip shaped marks. Summer didn’t complain as Jessica put one hand under her tank top to her breast and the other hand down her pants rubbing her through her panties.

“JESsica! Wait, I-”

“JESSICA! You-you you’re dating Jessica?!”

“Shut up Morty!” Jessica stopped kissing Summer briefly to look at her with half lidded eyes as she yelled up to Morty.

“H-how could you do this to me Summer? You knew I had a crush on Jessica.”

Summer ignored the silent ‘Eww’ that was muttered by Jessica.

“Morty, be quiet! You’re ruining this for me.” Jessica kissed Summer one last time before pulling her hands from her shirt and pants and relaxing into her chest. She took her hands and wrapped them around her waist and laid her head on Summer’s shoulder.

“Sorry about him. I tried to get rid of him as best as i could.”

“It’s okay. This is fine. With Brad being a huge dick, I need this.”

Summer tightened her grip on the other red headed girl. She would get Morty once Jessica left but, for now she was going to comfort her.


End file.
